


The Kiss

by imperatrixxx



Series: The Mikylux Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotionally stunted man-children, Everybody Loves Mitaka, Evil Space Boyfriends, Fluff, Humor, Introducing the DeathPod, Less cracky than the rest of the series, M/M, Mild Angst, Needs more snark - please send snark, Romance, Worst dinner party ever, culinary atrocities, implied mild bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperatrixxx/pseuds/imperatrixxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their ill-fated competition to seduce Mitaka, passionate but spiteful lovers Hux and Kylo Ren have become obsessed with the younger man. Their disastrous attempt at romance results in an unexpected lesson. Some shameless fluff as Mitaka begins to transform the dynamic between the co-commanders. Takes place two minutes after "Dangerous Liaisons" and several months before "If You Wanna Be My Lover."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

 

Mitaka, still fully dressed in regulation officer’s attire, placed his empty glass on the coaster and crossed the room to where the Finalizer’s co-commanders knelt. He ran a hand through Ren’s dark hair and brushed Hux’s forehead with his lips. “Thank you, gentlemen,” he said, gracing them with a small smile, “for a lovely evening.” And then he swept quietly from the room, leaving the two men naked, bound, and _aching_ with need.

“He really is very good at this,” observed Ren.

“Exceptional,” agreed Hux.

*

Hux and Ren lay, not quite touching, among the sweaty and tangled sheets, basking in the afterglow. Or, they would have been, except that their recent bouts of sex – frequent, bruising, and thorough as they were – had been lacking a certain something. Or someone. After their memorable albeit frustrating evening with him, Ren and Hux had been unable to get Mitaka out of their minds. They had previously tried to seduce him – as the object of a misguided rivalry – and that had resulted in Mitaka effectively winning a competition that he had not even entered. Now they were at a loss.

“I can’t understand why he hasn’t returned,” sighed Hux. “I mean, we could hardly have conveyed our interest more clearly. And he _seemed_ to like us. Maybe you scared him off with all your bloodthirsty rage.”

“No, he liked that,” countered Kylo, and Hux reluctantly had to agree, recalling how the young man had gazed rapturously as the knight decapitated their would-be assassins at the theatre. Mitaka was an enigma, he thought, appreciating Hux’s urbanity and Kylo’s animal ferocity, and yet rejecting the overtures of both.

“What if we staged some kind of kidnapping and then you rescued him and carried him princess-style into your shuttle?” Hux had a faraway look in his eyes. “Everyone likes that.”

“The scavenger girl didn’t.”

“She was unconscious. Everyone conscious likes it.”

Kylo filed away that piece of information for later. Perhaps he could use it on – or against – Hux in the future. “We can’t stage a kidnapping. Mitaka would see through it and get angry and threaten to quit again.”

“But if we can’t manipulate him, how on earth do we seduce him?” 

“Maybe we have to show him that we genuinely value him. As a person, not just as a sex object.”

The other man creased his brow. “I suppose we do,” he conceded, “strange as that is.”

“Maybe he doesn’t like who _we_ are. We are psychotic mass murderers, after all,” Ren mused.

“He’s a First Order officer! Mass murder is our thing! Anyway, I’m not psychotic. All my mass murders are pragmatic and strategic with no hint of delusional psychosis.”

“That’s my general.” Ren sounded almost affectionate.

“So, how do we show him that we genuinely appreciate him? I mean, as a human being, not just someone we want to do filthy things to?”

“I think,” said Ren, and Hux could have sworn that he heard the cogs turning in the knight’s brain, “that we have to date him.”

*

So it was that the co-commanders found themselves in the kitchen of Hux’s penthouse suite, attempting to cook dinner. Ren had wanted to summon a culinary droid, but Hux had insisted that it would be more personal if they cooked for Mitaka themselves. Besides, Hux claimed to be an accomplished chef. He was, after all, good at everything.

The soup was too salty, the soufflés had collapsed, and the nerf roast was actually on fire.  

A knock sounded at the door. Ren opened it, and Mitaka, carrying a bottle of wine, entered the smoky apartment.

The soup course was O.K. Well, at least the bread was edible, since Ren had stolen it from the cafeteria. The roast was tolerable too, although it looked a bit pink and geometric after Hux had hacked off all the burnt pieces. The wine helped, and Ren largely avoided talking about dismembering people during the meat course. Hux entertained the other two with a detailed discussion of the technical specifications of the DeathPod (tm), the new compact anti-planetary weapon, which would soon be attached to the Finalizer. Mitaka and Ren stayed mostly awake.

Dessert, though, was a disaster. Ren had attempted to use the Force to make the cloudberry soufflé rise against its will. Luke Skywalker, in addition to his other pedagogical and moral failings, had never taught Ben Solo how to Force-rise a soufflé, so the knight’s attempt was disquieting to say the least. Although, he had convinced the dessert to inflate, he was unable to keep it still, and the ramekins he brought to the table were filled with greasy squirming pudding.

Mitaka, who had politely sampled everything so far, poked it suspiciously with his spoon, before placing said utensil back on the table. A smile threatened to break out over his delicate features.

“This is all your fault,” Ren informed Hux. “You should have set the timer.”

“The soufflé was YOUR responsibility,” Hux replied coldly.

“You know I don’t set timers! Or do well with precision tasks! You made me do this just so I would look bad in front of Mitaka so you could seduce him all by yourself! Not that he would want you to, you pompous, self-satisfied git!” He threw his plate to the floor, and stormed out of the suite.

Ren leaned against the wall of the corridor, trying to calm down. Soufflé-induced fury was not useful to a Force user. He heard the soft tread of Mitaka’s boots and then felt his hand on his shoulder. He was overcome with memories: Ben in his childhood home, after smashing things in an adolescent rage, waiting for his mother to come to try to hug him and tell him everything was all right. He had hated that kindness, that unasked for forgiveness. It had sharpened his fury, made him want to scream in rage, to set fire to the world, to burn away all the soft parts of himself, and dissolve entirely into the darkness. And now, here was Mitaka, and there was no more darkness to run to. There was no Darker Side for Ren to join. He waited for the unbearable, compassionate words.

But when Mitaka turned him, his eyes were flinty. “That’s no way to behave,” he said with as much quiet assurance as a Force user. “Go apologize to your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” whined Ren, following Mitaka back into the suite. “I don’t even like him and, besides, I don’t know how to apologize.”

“It’s not so hard. Watch. I’ll be you.” Mitaka stood up tall and then hunched slightly, balled his hands into fists, and clomped over to Hux. He grinned slyly over his shoulder at Ren, who could not help smiling a little at Mitaka’s impression of him.

Mitaka leaned over Hux, still sitting on the dining chair, and cupped his face with both hands. He looked deep into the general’s eyes. “I’m sorry for yelling at you and breaking the plate. I’ll try not to take my anger out on you any more.” The lieutenant leaned forward and kissed him softly. As Hux responded, he straddled his lap, sitting down, tangling his hands in Hux’s perfect hair and deepening the kiss. Hux moaned quietly, wrapping his arms around the other man, pulling him closer. Mitaka drew back and turned to Ren, who was watching open mouthed. “See, not so difficult. Now, you try,” he said, getting up from Hux’s lap.

“You don’t understand. We don’t have a romantic relationship – it’s just a sex thing.” Ren made no move towards Hux.

“Those don’t have to be mutually exclusive,” explained Mitaka. "Your lover can fuck you through the mattress all night and still wake you in the morning with a kiss and a home-cooked breakfast.”

“But Ren and I hate each other,” Hux objected.

“It’s true,” agreed Ren. It was one of only two things they agreed upon, Mitaka being the other.

“Really?” asked Mitaka sadly, “ _really_?” He turned back towards them just before he reached the door and thanked them for dinner. And then, for the second time in a week, he left them unsatisfied, filled with a need they could not name.

*

“I think,” said Ren, sitting on the edge of Hux’s bed, “that Mitaka doesn’t want to be with us, because we hate each other.”

“We don’t hate him though,” countered Hux, propping himself up on his elbows. “Maybe he just doesn’t like your tantrums.”

“Shut up, Hux. Anyway, I have been working on controlling on my … emotional outbursts. Which is, incidentally, why I am not strangling you right now.”

“Somebody give this man an Adulthood Award. Did you also finish your homework and put away the dishes?”

“Hux,” growled Ren, leaning over him.

“Oh don’t ruin it now. I was about to get the trophy made and everything.”

“I don’t think,” snarled Ren, his face an inch from the general’s, his fingers digging into the man’s upper arms, “that I can stop hating you, even for the lovely lieutenant Mitaka.”

“Lovely!” snorted Hux. “I have never heard you use that word.”

“I don’t usually have cause to.”

“He is lovely, though,” said Hux a little wistfully. “That kiss.” ~~~~

“He didn’t kiss me,” Ren pouted, the anger draining out of him.

“Here,” Hux’s voice was oddly breathy, “let me show you.” He pushed Ren back into a sitting position and straddled his thighs, taking his face in both hands and looking, really looking, at the other man. Then, closing his eyes against such devastating intimacy, he pressed his lips gently against Ren’s lush mouth. Ren opened beneath him and tried to take control of the kiss, to transform it into their usual vicious passion, but Hux pulled back. “Softly,” he whispered, and then kissed Ren again, deeply but slowly, pushing him down against the mattress. Hux moved from his mouth to his neck, nuzzling and licking, leaving no bruises, mapping the scars and moles, as if exploring his body for the first time. He pulled back to regard his lover. Beneath him Ren - messy hair haloing his head, chest shaking with ragged breaths, eyes scrunched tightly closed – lay beautiful and broken.

*

“General,” Ren’s voice was metallic through the vocoder, “could I have a word?”  
“I’m busy, Lord Ren. Does it have to be this minute?” Outside the windows, TIE fighters fired on a squadron of X-wings.

“Yes.” He led the general from the bridge and into the nearest conference room and, before the door had even finished closing, he had removed his mask and was rounding on the startled man, pushing his hands into his hair and kissing him deeply, longingly. Hux clung to him, pulling their bodies flush against one another. They had often met in conference rooms (and storage closets and cleaning supply cupboards), when their snarling loathing had flamed into hateful passion, but this was different. No one needed bacta; no one’s mouth tasted of blood.

“I have to get back,” Hux carefully disentangled himself and started smoothing his hair and uniform. Ren, so ashamed of his terrible need, could not meet his eyes. Hux, just as lost in this strange new landscape, pecked him awkwardly on his cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.”

*

It was such a small gesture - just Ren’s gloved hand touching the small of the general’s back. Of all the officers on the bridge, only Lieutenant Mitaka noticed. He smiled.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be more in this series -- Mitaka has plans for them and we know he's not as innocent as he seems.


End file.
